


Haunted

by Measured_Words



Series: Webercon 2015 Drabbles [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Hunters & Hunting, Protective Siblings, Sanity Loss, Siblings, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna observed the determination with which her brother resumed his regular routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Webercon 2015 Call of Cthulhu one-shot run by Kennesaw.

Joanna observed the determination with which her brother resumed his regular routine. He seemed somewhat recovered when he returned from a few days of hunting, but he brought home only small game that could be caught in his net.

Kahonstionekha admitted to her about the deer when she found him pacing restlessly in the night. He'd shot it, but his mind had filled with images too disturbing to describe when he'd gone to dress it. 

She knew he wanted to return to the town to root out its evil, but she feared his spirit was not up to the task.


End file.
